jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Krótka historia pewnego portretu/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Ciężkie życie z ojcem wikingiem, a szczególnie kiedy ojciec wiking jest, przy okazji, wodzem wioski. Więc jak masz szansę udowodnić, że coś jesteś wart, korzystasz z niej. Stoick: Ramiona do tyłu, broda do góry. Ten portret będzie tu wisiał po wsze czasy. Wiadro: Nie, nie, nie, nie dobrze. Nie, nie, nie, nie. Tak się nie da pracować! Ojojojoj. Nic, nic, żyję. Czkawka: Wiadro trochę dziwnie się zachowuje. Stoick: No wiesz, kiedy stracił połowę mózgu zrobił się z niego… artysta. Czkawka: To twierdzisz, że on umie malować. Stoick: Oo i to jak. Jeszcze mu za to podziękujesz. Nasz portret zawisie obok portretów pozostałych wielkich wodzów i synów. Patrz, to jedyny obraz jaki mam z ojcem. Wspaniały to był dzień. Ten też jest wspaniały. Powiedziałem wypnij pierś. Czkawka: Hyyyp… Nie, więcej się nie wypnie, wybacz. Stoick: Taa, niech będzie i tyle. Astrid: Patrzcie na tych wszystkich wielkich wodzów. Czaisz, Czkawka, już jutro będziesz wisiał zaraz obok. Sączysmark: Pff, Czkawka koło wielkich wodzów. Śledzik: Wstępujesz do całkiem elitarnego kręgu i jako jeden z nielicznych nie zabiłeś swojego ojca. Mieczyk: Jak na razie. Haha… Czkawka: Tak w sumie… może to rzeczywiście jest coś. Bo ten, no… Staję się częścią historii. Sączysmark: Chyba historii pajaców. Hehe. Ale małpiszon. Śledzik: Koleś, to Bernardyn I. Najbogatszy i najbardziej uwielbiany. A to jego syn, Bernardyn II. Sączysmark: Jam jest Bernardyn I, klękaj przede mną i całuj w szpiczaste pantofle. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahaha… Śledzik: Hej, coś ty zrobił z Bernardynami? Błagam, wybaczcie. Mieczyk: Co to? Dawaj, moje! Sączysmark: Wygląda jak… ja wiem… mapa? Plus wiersz jakiś. Ej! Pyskacz: Ja się tym zajmę. Sączysmark: Ej, moja wierszowana mapa! Pyskacz: Dziwne, myślałem, ze wszystkie zostały zniszczone. Astrid: Czemu? A co-co to za mapa? Pyskacz: Wielu postradało kończyny, życie i rozum przez tą całą bajkę o skarbie. Śledzik: Łał, słyszałem o tym. Słynny skarb Bernardyna I. Syn pochował go z ojcem i zostawił mapę. Ponoć te wskazówki są tak zawiłe, że tylko nieprzeciętny umysł da im radę. Pyskacz: Nawet ja ze Stoickiem daliśmy się kiedyś skusić. Wywiodło nas gdzieś wysoko w góry, prosto w straszliwą burzę. Jak dzicy trudziliśmy się nad tymi zagadkami. Mieliśmy szczęście, żeśmy w ogóle z życiem uszli. I że nasza przyjaźń przetrwała. Mówię wam dla waszego dobra, zapomnijcie, żeście to w ogóle widzieli. Stoick: To jest ta chwila, synu. Oto i nasza spuścizna. Łał. Mieczyk: Łał, co oni zrobili Czkawce? Astrid: A co za różnica? Czkawka: Ej, Wiadro. Al – ale czemu ja jestem taki… No taki. Wiadro: A czemu niebo jest niebieskie? Czemu mam na głowie wiadro? Nigdy się nie dowiemy. Stoick: No, przyjacielu, wybornie się spisałeś. Prawda synu, że wybornie? Czkawka: Tata, ale to nie ja. Stoick: Jasne, że tyle. Ty, tyle że… no wiesz, większy, silniejszy. Gruby: No, tak wygląda syn wodza. Stoick: Rozumiesz w czym rzecz? Czkawka: Normalnie nie wierzę. Ojciec woli tego mnie z obrazu niż mnie mnie. No bo, ojej, no zobacz. Y-y, nawet to moje imię. Czkawka, bo taka tradycja wikingów, żeby najsłabsze w stadzie nazywać Czkawka. Wiking: No chodź tu do mnie, Czkawka. O, cześć Czkawka. Czkawka: No widzisz? Co ja mam zrobić, żeby ojciec mnie zaakceptował? Astrid: Przestań, Wiesz, że cię akceptuje. Tylko obraz akceptuje trochę bardziej. Czkawka: A-a co ty tu tak stoisz? Śledzik: Tak sobie. Kuku! Kuku! Czkawka: no dobra, dobra, bez wykrętów. Gdzie oni są? Śledzik: Kto? Kt-kt-kto?!Kto, kto?! Czkawka: Ech. Śledzik: Kto, kto?! Kto, kto?! Czkawka: Ej, no co wy robicie? Sączysmark: I co? Mam mapę. Idziemy teraz po skarb. A ty, Śledziku, marnie stoisz na czatach. Astrid: Nie słyszeliście Pyskacza? Najdzielniejsi wojownicy w historii wojowników zginęli przez ten skarb. Sączysmark: No, a ja będę następny. Astrid: Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to chętnie bym dołożyła swoich urodzin. Śledzik: Przejdźmy do legendy. Pieśni będą o nas śpiewać. Astrid: Pieśni o trupach. No ej, błagam, nawet Stoick nie znalazł skarbu. Czkawka: Masz rację. Nawet Stoick. No już, oddaj to. Astrid: No i brawo, nareszcie ktoś rozsądny. Czkawka: To co? Od czego zaczynamy? Astrid: Oszalałeś? Czkawka: No zobacz, sama powiedziałaś. Nawet mój ojciec nie znalazł skarbu. A-a co by było gdybym ja zrobił coś, czego nawet sam wielki Stoick nie dał rady? Rozumiesz, to jest okazja. Astrid: Widzę, że bez względu na to co myślę i tak pójdziesz. To pewnie okazja, heh. Czkawka: Czyni, że nie będziesz mnie teraz krytykować i ze mnie kpić? Astrid: Pewnie, że będę. I to na każdym kroku. Po za tym, hah, nie puszczę cię samego z nimi. Mieczyk: Mocniej. Chcę widzieć gwiazdy. Czkawka: Patrzcie, mapa prowadzi nas w te miejsca. Śledzik: A te rymowanki to wskazówki czego mamy szukać. Sączysmark: Bla, bla, bla. Gdzie mój skarb? Hm. Zagadka numer 1. „Podróży twej początek, gdzie kolano mistrza się gnie, a lądu kres z morzem się… styka.” Szpadka: To brzmi jak jakiś bełkot. Mieczyk: Mieczyk myśl, myśl, myśl, myśl, myśl. No myśl, myśl. Zapomniałem o czym miałem myśleć. Czkawka: Kolano mistrza. Ej, coś mi to mówi. O, patrzcie gdzie się zgina kolano. Widzicie gdzie wskazuje kolano, tam trzeba zacząć. Dobra, jedziemy dalej. „Tutaj dojrzysz ziarno, co zostało zasiane. Szukaj tam, gdzie woda zmieniła się w kamień.” Sączysmark: Jaka woda w kamień? Ten Bernardyn to chyba nie był zbyt na umyśle. Czkawka: Czekaj, czekaj. Gdzie woda w kamień. Woda… Woda w kamień… Hej, chodziło o lód. Lodowiec. Stoick: Miałeś w łapskach mapę i co? Nie zniszczyłeś? Zbaraniałeś do reszty? Pyskacz: No trochę, trochę zbaraniałem. Tak mi do głowy przyszło, że może byśmy jeszcze raz po ten skarbeczek ruszyli? Stoick: Pyskacz! Pyskacz: Za wcześnie żeśmy zrezygnowali. Co, że tam parę palców straciliśmy. Stoick: Dość, koniec tych bzdur. Trzeba znaleźć Czkawkę i dzieciaki za nim coś im się stanie. Ach, co mu też strzeliło do głowy? Astrid: He, patrzcie, coś tam jest. Śledzik: Ten chyba też to zauważył. Czkawka: Zabłądzisz okrutnie gdy zaufasz Magniemu, Freja ci wskażę drogę ku dobremu. Sączysmark: Aa, to proste. Czkawka: Nie! Rozbijanie to zły pomysł. Jak napisał „nie ufać Magniemu”. A Magni to bóg siły. Śledzik: No właśnie, a Freja… Śledzik i Czkawka: To bogini ognia. Czkawka: To jest to, użyjemy ognia. Szczerbatek, wiesz co masz robić. Ognia stary. Szpadka: I tyle? To ma być skarb? Czkawka: Nie. Na pewno nie. Ale to coś zaprowadzi nas do skarbu. Mieczyk: Weź prowadź do skarbu. Astrid: Daj znać jak odpowie. Czkawka: To część układanki. Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek! Pyskacz: Ślady Nocnej Furii. Byli tutaj. Jakąś… jakąś godzinę temu. Stoick: Nigdy chyba nie zrozumiem jak ty to robisz. Słuchaj, jak niby pachnie takie „godzine temu”? Pyskacz: Nie tak intensywnie jak półgodziny temu. Stoick: Patrz. Dzieciaki musiały tam coś znaleźć. Pyskacz: Skarb w lodowcu, no jasne. Wiedziałem! Stoick: Wiedziałeś? Naprawdę? To czemu cały bity tydzień babraliśmy się w piasku? Pyskacz: To twój pomysł, nie pamiętasz? Stoick: Czkawka w jedno popołudnie zaszedł dalej niż my przez cały miesiąc. Pyskacz: No, może mały Czkawka jest bystrzejszy od nas obu. A to my uważamy się za tych wielkich, potężnych wikingów. Stoick: Ty, a co ty sugerujesz? Pyskacz: Sugeruję, że to wszystko przez obraz. Stoick: A, oczywiście. Dzieciak chce mi coś udowodnić. Czkawka: „Na samym kresie świata, wśród fal wzburzonych mórz, w wężowej paszczy wnętrzu kolejny leży klucz”. Mieczyk: W wężowej. Nie widzę węży. Węże to gady, no nie? Szpadka: Nie wiem czy ty czaisz, ale siedzisz na gadzie. Mieczyk: Aaa… Sączysmark: Ej, ta chmura wygląda jak wąż. Astrid: Ta, za pięć minut zrobi się króliczek. Czkawka: Czekajcie, chwila moment. To może nawet ma sens. „W paszczy wnętrzu leży klucz”. Patrzcie, to tam. Przyjacielu, lecimy. Śledzik: Ej, ej, ej, ej, ej. Oszalałeś? Taki kawał przy takim wietrze? Smokiem co ma rozpiętość skrzydeł czternaście metrów. Chcesz się zabić? Czkawka: A Sztukamięs to jaką ma rozpiętość? Możesz nie bujać? Śledzik: Słodki Thorze… Ooo, na Thora. Hej, a bardzo nam potrzebny ten skarb? Nasza przyjaźń to skarb, nie wystarczy? Czkawka: Haa. Hej, nie sięgam. Śledzik: Dobra, próbowaliśmy wracamy. Czkawka: Nie, czekaj. No dobra. Dasz radę. No dasz radę. Och… Ha! Udało się! I co, nieźle jak na Czkawkę. Łał, pasują do siebie. Czyli jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Szpadka: Czkawka, jak zdobędziemy skarb, co zrobisz ze swoją częścią? Czkawka: Wiesz co, ten skarb to mało mnie obchodzi. Sączysmark: Super, zamawiam jego część. Astrid: Ale wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić, prawda? Czkawka: Jasne, weź to powiedz mojemu ojcu. Ach tak. To musi być tutaj. Heh, bo po co by ktoś budował wielki mur pośrodku lasu. Mieczyk: Eee, halo. Żeby drzewa nie przychodziły? Czkawka: Dobra ludzie, kolejna rymowanka. „Świat się otwiera na zrównanie gwiazd, w równoczesności tkwi niebezpieczeństwa brak.” Sączysmark: Gwiazdy? Błagam, nie będę tu siedział do nocy. Czkawka: Myślę, że tu nie chodzi o prawdziwe gwiazdy. No bo woda przecież nie zamieniła się w kamień. Astrid: Okej, to w takim razie o co chodzi? Sączysmark: A co jego tak ciągle pytasz, a może ja wiem? Powiedziałem „może”. Okazuje się, że nie wiem. Śledzik: Oo. Patrzcie, na każdym kamieniu się jakiś kształt. Czkawka: Dobra, słuchajcie, szukamy czegoś w stylu gwiazdy. Sączysmark: Gwiazda! Śledzik: Wpychaj! Szybko wypchnij to! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! HAKOKIEŁ! Czkawka: No dobra. Napisał „w równoczesności”. Czyli, że gdzieś musi być druga gwiazda. Astrid: I jest! Czkawka: Wydaje mi się, że trzeba je wyciągnąć równocześnie. Mieczyk, Szpadka. Szpadka: Jej, udało się, niesamowite. Sączysmark: No cudnie. Ale gorąco. Ej, wam też tak gorąco? Bo mnie jakoś strasznie. Mieczyk: Mnie też, pocę się jak smok w węgorzach. Astrid: Ech, ludzie. Czy mi się wydaje, czy ziemia się rusza? Czkawka: Yyy, Szczerbatek, weź trochę poświeć. Śledzik: To dlatego tu tak gorąco. Ognioglisty. Mieczyk: Aaa… Czkawka: Nie. Nie dotykaj. Parzą gorzej niż słońce. Mieczyk: Taa, daj spokój, słońce nie parzy. Aa! Ał, ał, ał, ał, ał. Sączysmark: No bierz i spadamy stąd! Czkawka: Nie. Chodzi o wybór. Słuchajcie, czytam. „Jedno to siła, drugie to czystość. Zajrzyj w głąb siebie, zrozumiesz wszystko”. Śledzik: Siła. To pewne, to to z żelaza. Astrid: Żelazo to nie jest czystość, bierz złoto. Ej, trochę nie ma czym oddychać. Śledzik: Tak to już jest kiedy się palisz żywcem. Czkawka, jakbyś mógł, proszę, zdecyduj, bo ten… czas nam się kończy. Czkawka: „Zajrzyj w głąb siebie”. Astrid: Ostrożnie, to może być pułapka. Czkawka! Czkawka: Aaa…! Astrid: O matko, szybko. Hej, a gdzie Czkawka?! Hej!! Mieczyk: Ach, chodź, trzeba się zmywać. Sączysmark: Tam, dziura! Astrid: Nie! Nie możemy go zostawić! Śledzik: Jeśli nie uciekniemy, zasypie nas. Wtedy już na pewno mu nie pomożemy. Czkawka: Musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać. Zapalisz światło? „Zrozumiesz wszystko”. No nic, skoro już tu jesteśmy… Astrid: Kop, kop, kop… Śledzik: Wcinaj! Astrid: Ach, musimy ich znaleźć. Stoick: Kogo znaleźć? Synku… Czkawka: Łał. „Ten skarb z ojców na synów przechodził. Teraz jest twój, boś go oswobodził. Tylko Czkawka był w stanie zrozumieć szyfr. Nie wstydź się kim jesteś, w końcu ty to ty”. Łał. Bernardyn II też był Czkawką. Tak jak ja. Wiedział, że tylko taki jak on odnajdzie skarb. Szczebatek patrz, ile złota. Może bycie Czkawką wcale nie jest jakimś końcem świata. Tak, Bernardyn zdecydowanie lubował się w cokoła. I nieszczęsnych rymowankach. „Gdzieś między rozumem a ciałem znalazłem się ja i skarb zachowałem. Zajrzyj w głąb siebie, tam odpowiedź znajdziesz. Tylko jedna z dróg wiedzie cię ku prawdzie”. Och… Ach, Bernardyn, błagam, no weź, ile można. Stoick: Żwawiej kopać, tam jest mój syn. Czkawka… Synu. Czkawka: Cześć tata. Hahaha. Tato… Tato, nie mogę oddychać. Śledzik: Och, Czkawka, ty żyjesz. Astrid: Och, wielki Thorze, dzięki! Szpadka: Gdzie ty byłeś cały czas? Śledzik: Opowiadaj. Sączysmark: Bla, bla, bla, a kogo to… Gdzie jest ten skarb? Czkawka: Patrzcie, to jest prawdziwy syn Bernardyna. Sączysmark: To nie skarb, no weź. Stoick: Dla ojca skarb. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś się czuł… żebyś mi musiał coś udowadniać. Czkawka: Wiem tato. Tyle, że ja musiałem. Ale dla siebie. Całe życie próbowałem udowodnić ojcu, że jestem prawdziwym wikingiem. Nagle okazało się, że już nie muszę. Kategoria:Scenariusze